


A Wonderful Birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: Hyunghyuk Stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Painter/Barista - Minhyuk, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: This was meant to be posted on Hyungwon's birthday, but finished it ahead of time xD so please enjoy :-)





	A Wonderful Birthday

“ _If you want to walk away then fine, I don't need you and our children don't need you."_ In some ways, Hyungwon regretted what he said that day, but in the end, he felt better for it. It was his choice to be a single father, of course, he knows they don't remember their other father. Since it's been a little over a year since he walked out on them. And everything he does is for his two, beautiful children. Changkyun who is almost five, and Jiwon who is almost four. Raising two kids is never easy but, Hyungwon makes it work. One thing that doesn't help in any way is the fact that Hyungwon's family want nothing, to do with him anymore.

It's been close to seven years since he talked to, any member of his family. It's now the weekend, more specifically its Saturday morning. Hyungwon is not really sleeping anymore, partly because he is worried about Jiwon. She had a nightmare last night and ended up sleeping next to him. It was obvious she was right when she was, curled up at his side. Hyungwon is aware that it's a little before, seven and its quiet. That is until he hears Changkyun come, running in. He carefully climbs on the bed completely unaware that, his sister is there sound asleep.

For a moment he hesitates "morning appa" Hyungwon, smiles before pulling his son into his arms. "Morning Changkyun" it seems that he's settled, in his dads embrace. At least until his stomach rumbles, in the quiet Hyungwon laughs a little. Before saying "let's go to the kitchen," it's no surprise that he was happy about it. They get up carefully and quietly leave the room, once Changkyun has something to eat. Hyungwon heads back to his room to see if Jiwon is awake yet, he notices that she's just lying there. When she noticed him, she smiled, "morning appa" Hyungwon smiled "morning Jiwon."

As soon as he was close enough, she wanted to be picked up. Heading back to the kitchen Jiwon, simply wanted to stay where she was. After having breakfast and then getting ready, for the day they headed into the city. Ready for some fun after getting off the train it wasn't hard, to notice a new business. Which caught Hyungwon's attention. It's a cafe, but it's more than a simple cafe. To be more specific its a cafe with, an area for kids to play and have fun while their parents relax. As they walk in its easy to see, it's a little quiet. Only a handful of customers, it wouldn't be hard to tell that they're all curious.

Changkyun is the first to notice Minhyuk, who is busy painting on a canvas that takes up part of the wall. The look on his face says it all, Minhyuk only turns around when he needs a different colour. He smiles when he notices the cute four-year-old, he takes out his headphones. "I can tell you like it so far" Changkyun, nods quickly before saying "it looks cool." His comment makes Minhyuk smile more, "thank you" a few minutes after is when Hyungwon. Notices who his son is talking to, it's when his heart reminds him who he missed growing up.

"Minhyuk" he looks up to see that his mind, isn't playing tricks on him. "Hi Hyungwon" he ends up blushing a little, the last time they seen each other was before they started high school. It's quiet for a moment before they end, up hugging for a minute or two. Leaving both Jiwon and Changkyun, to wonder how they know each other. "I can't believe its been thirteen years," a moment passes before Minhyuk adds "I missed you so much." Hyungwon smiles "not as much as I missed you," Minhyuk laughs a little "it's not a competition." Then "I know you've met Changkyun" who smiles from his dad's side. On his left "this is Jiwon" she smiles shyly, a few seconds later "I can't believe you're a father." 

They ended up talking for a while, Changkyun and Jiwon made the most of the play area. It was a nice and unexpected surprise, for both of them. Of course, after catching up, Minhyuk got back to work and painting. Hyungwon wasn't at all surprised at how quickly, Minhyuk began texting him.

_From Minhyuk:_

_"You know, this the restart of a beautiful friendship."_

_To Minhyuk:_

_"I think you're right."_

_From Minhyuk:_

_"Of course, I'm right :P."_

 

[^_^//...\^_^/..\\\^_^]

It's now Sunday afternoon, Hyungwon is watching a movie with Jiwon, by his side. Changkyun is sort of watching while playing, with some of his toys. He knows it's his birthday tomorrow, it will be nothing special just enough, like last year. Hyungwon barely remembers what it's like to have, fun on his birthday. After the movie had finished and Jiwon had fallen asleep on the sofa. He received a message from Minhyuk.

_From Minhyuk:_

_"Just so you know I don't need to be reminded, about what tomorrow is :)."_

 

_"Which means I want to do something special for you ^_^."_

_To Minhyuk:_

_"I see, I haven't done anything exciting, for my birthday in years."_

_From Minhyuk:_

_":O oh no, we'll just have to change that :-)."_

Hyungwon knew that could mean absolutely anything, especially when Minhyuk is involved. It goes quiet for a while, in the time it takes Minhyuk to plan something. Hyungwon decides what to make for dinner. The following morning Hyungwon was woken up when his phone went off. Looking at the time on the screen, said it was seven-thirty. In his mind, he cursed Minhyuk for waking him up, with a yawn and a quick rub over his eyes. He read the message, a few times before it completely sunk in.

_From Minhyuk:_

_"First off I'd like to say 'happy birthday,' secondly I'd like to add that I left you something at your door."_

_To Minhyuk:_

_"Thank you also why so early in the morning?"_

_From Minhyuk:_

_"Why not this early though? *laughs* but seriously go check your door."_

Reluctantly Hyungwon gets out of bed, yawning more as he heads to the front door. There on the ground were a couple of presents and a little bouquet of flowers. Hyungwon couldn't help but smile, as he picked everything up. At the dining table, he picked up the card, which was personally made. On the front is a photo, one of the last pictures taken of them. He went back to that day they were twelve; it was a little party Minhyuk planned. They were best friends it was just the two of them, and it was perfect. 

_"I can't believe that you're twelve now, Hyungwon" Minhyuk smiled brightly. "I hope we're friends forever" Hyungwon felt completely, happy "I hope so too Minhyuk."_ Little did they know that just two weeks later they'd lose contact with each other. Minhyuk's parents deciding to move away, without telling anyone where they were going. A few tears rolled down his face, moving past that memory. On the inside of the card _"To Hyungwon, it's been thirteen years I wish I knew the reason why we left; I used to ask my parents they never told me."_

 _"Anyway let's make up for lost time, my dear Wonnie."_  Hyungwon laughed a little putting the card down; he began to unwrap his gifts. Inside the box was a few bits and pieces, that they shared as kids. That certainly made him happy he had been so distracted by all of this. Hyungwon hadn't noticed that Jiwon and Changkyun, were awake and a little curious. Jiwon sat on his right, with Changkyun on the left. He paid attention when Changkyun looked at the card, smiling a little when he noticed it's a picture of his dad. He was a little excited as he showed his sister.

"Look, Jiwon it's a picture of appa" she smiled, brightly neither of them could stop looking. His phone broke the silence "hello Minhyuk," _"you know Wonnie that's not the only, things your getting."_ He knew that Minhyuk was teasing, "what else is there Min." Even without being there he knew he was smiling, _"I'm not spoiling the fun."_ Laughter followed then _"you'll just have to bring your kids to the cafe, to find out."_ Of course, he could live with that. "Ok, then I guess we'll see you soon," _"see you soon"_ so that was settled. Once he had hung up.

Hyungwon told them "are we going somewhere appa," Changkyun was already excited. "Yes, we're going to the cafe again." Jiwon got excited "I had lots of fun there," it didn't take them long at all to get ready. Along the way, Hyungwon could tell that both, his kids were a little more excited. Of course, the cafe was a little busy, but that didn't matter. The moment they walked in Minhyuk was waiting, with a big smile on his face. They both knew that Changkyun and Jiwon would be occupied by the play area. As soon as they were Minhyuk, looked at him.

"I have a little something set up in a room, out the back" a moment later he followed him. Along one wall were banners some balloons, and a few photos from their last year together. On the table was a cake beautifully decorated, Minhyuk lit the candles. "Make a wish" Hyungwon laughed a little, he thought about the one thing he really wanted. He closed his eyes for a moment before he reopened his eyes. He felt Minhyuk grab hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. A moment after he opened his eyes and blew, out the candles.

A few moments pass where it's quiet, Hyungwon takes a moment to taste the icing. Smiling as he decides he likes it, he also chooses to tease Minhyuk simply, by placing some icing on his nose. Minhyuk is a little shocked but happy, "just for that, I'm going to get you back." He places a bit of icing on his finger, aiming for more than just Hyungwon's nose. In the middle of this, they don't see who enters the room. It's one of Minhyuk's co-workers bringing, Changkyun and Jiwon in the room. At first, neither of them notice the cake, since both kids see the photos.

Then it's just the four of them, now "so what did you wish for." Hyungwon thought about it, "not telling you." "Dammit" Jiwon went to her dad he didn't, hesitate to pick her up. "Would you like some cake?" the smile, on her face said it all. Long before she said "yes" Changkyun joined them, at the table "I want some too." They seemed like a happy little family; it was the perfect start to Hyungwon's birthday. Better than he could have imagined.

 


End file.
